In-floor fittings such as poke-thru fittings, aftersets fittings, and preset fittings are installed in concrete floors to provide electrical receptacles and communication/data receptacles (or jacks) at desired locations in buildings. As a result, such fittings may be exposed to water, e.g. during carpet cleaning. It is desirable that such fittings are designed to prevent moisture infiltration from above the floor. In this respect, Underwriters Laboratories (UL) is proposing certification standards which will require such fittings to keep scrub water out of the portion of the fitting that houses the electrical outlet, e.g. the power portion. Scrub water is a soap and water mixture that is typically used when cleaning carpets and other finished floor surfaces.